


Losing Contacts

by Sniper_Blue



Series: Infighting and Tormenting [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anger, Jake from State Farm - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught needs a way to get Swindle to stop wheeling and dealing. Vortex helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Contacts

                “Who is this?” Swindle asked as he connected to the phone he kept for his human contacts to reach him at. The answer was not the type he was expecting.

                “Jake…. From State Farm?”

                His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a time when this human had contacted him, but he was not coming up with anything. Plus, what in the Pit was State Farm? It did not sound like one of his usual customers. The answer to the query only left him more confused.

                “Who is this, really?”

                “Jake…. From State Farm?”

                “And what are you calling me for, Jake from State Farm?”

                “Can I interest you in any insurance?”

                “No,” he stated and hang up.

                Short moments later another call came through.

                “Who is this?”

                “Jake…. From State Farm?”

                Hours later, when he was beyond annoyed, and bordering on homicidal, he took the phone out of his subspace and disconnected his comm from it before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it with a howl of anger. “I’m going to _kill_ that worthless slagger! Who does he think he is, tying up my line like that?”

                Vortex turned to Onslaught with a giggle. “I told you I could get ‘im to quite for a little while. Your turn to keep him busy so he can’t get another.”


End file.
